Wishful Thinking
by ziggychick8
Summary: Allison Clark always dreamed of meeting Edward Elric. But she knew, meeting a fictional character from Fullmetal Alchemist was wishful thinking. So why did she wish for him for her birthday and how did he end up in her bedroom! EdWin fan girls, beware! EdxOC EdwardxOC Elricxoc LingxOC EnvyxOC? Takes place in Brotherhood in the Door to Darkness episode.
1. Belated Birthday Presents

**hey everyone! i've been having an urge to make a fma fic for sometime now and im starting this one off the ground so make sure to R&R. i should warn you that this is a bit of a mix of FMA, Brotherhood, and the manga. anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Allison Clark always dreamed of meeting Edward Elric. But she knew, meeting a fictional character from FMA was wishful thinking. So why did she wish for him for her birthday and how did he end up in her bedroom? ! Find out the crazy antics of a fellow FMA otaku and a state alchemist in Wishful Thinking. EdxOC**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA, BROTHERHOOD, NOR DO I CLAIM TO! IF I DID, MAES HUGHES WOULD'VE LIVED! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!)**

**Wishful Thinking**

**Chapter 1: Belated Birthday Presents**

"Happy belated birthday, baby doll!" my dad cried out as I came downstairs. A small smile played acrossed my lips as I walked into the kitchen. A collection of birthday balloons were tied to a single chair at the center of the table, so I figured that was my seat. I had just turned 17 about two weeks ago but whatever my dad had ordered hadn't come in yet and thus delaying the actual celebration. A bunch of my step family, half the people I barely knew, swarmed around the birthday table as I sat down to a lit pumpkin birthday cake with white creme frosting and 17 candles on it. Like most families, they began to sing the Happy Birthday song completely and utterly tone deaf while I tried not to smile, failing miserably in the end. By the time they were done singing, I contemplated on what my wish was going to be.

Now normally, I didn't _actually_ think much about wishes. Mostly I would just blow out the candles instead of really thinking what my wish could've been, keeping everyone sadistically away from the delicious cake beneath the candles' melting wax. But at my mom's house, there was actually one wish I was desperate to make happen: to go to an anime convention this winter. One starred two of my favorite voice actors EVER: Vic Mignogna and Todd Haberkorn. I was so thrilled that they were _both_ going to be there, let alone that this convention was closer than the last one from last summer that took HOURS of driving time, that I started squeeing and happy dancing so much, my little sister Abby had questioned my sanity and dorkosity. And of course, I begged the crap out of my mom if I could go. It's not like she had us that weekend. I just needed her aproval. And, gratefully, that wish came true as of 7th of this month when I received my anime con ticket from my dad. It was paid, printed, and everything. I even had downloaded a back up on my computer in case anything bad happened to my ticket.

"Alright! Make a wish!" hyperly chirped my little stepsister, Brooklyn, in a way that only made me want to punch her.

I couldn't wish for the same thing twice, so that was out. My first thought was to wish to actually meet and attend the panels Vic and Todd were going to be at this year. During my last con, I never got to meet Sonny Strait, the voice actor for Maes Hughes on FMA, and only got to meet Eric Stuart, voice actor for Brock, James, and Seto Kaiba from Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, for a brief 5 minutes before he had to be whisked away to a panel...that I did not attend. They never tell a person about a schedule for things until it's too late. That was my first mistake at an anime convention: **_ALWAYS_** check or ask for a schedule. But then I stopped myself. I could wish for _anything_, right? After giving it some thought, I quickly blew out the candles, only having to take in another breathe because of the large quanity of candles.

_'If I don't choke to death from the fumes...'_ I thought as I coughed at the fall air that blew the candle smoke through the screen door back into my face.

"So what did you wish for?" asked Brooklyn's grandma (I guess that makes her my_ step_-grandmother).

"She can't tell you that or it will never come true." my step-grandfather scolded teasingly. In a way, I was grateful for him getting her to back off. Honestly, I didn't want to tell them my wish. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I had told them or not. It wouldn't have come true, anyways. It was an impossible wish, a wish most girls like me could only dream of: getting to meet Edward Elric. I had been a FullMetal Alchemist fan since day one and have been ever since. It was half the reason I loved anime and manga as much as I did. I just love that little fun-sized midget! But I guess all of that was just wishful thinking. Oh well. It was my birthday wish, and if I wanted to wish for Edward Elric, then gosh darn it, then I could wish Edward Elric. It was better than chalking up another nameless wish on the large list of unwished birthdays. It was like one wise person once said: Dream of impossible things; they just might be made real. There was no harm in doing that much, right?

As my younger stepsis buzzed annoyingly around the table, my 15 year old_ biological_ sister, Abby, stared sympathetically at me. We both knew the horror that is Brooklyn. She was the downside to my dad and my stepmom, Melissa, getting married. That girl was a tickin' time bomb! She would annoy you to death if she was bored and act like she knew everything she was talking about (POSER!), and be bawling about my dad "being mean" to her the next, screaming bloody freakin' murder through the walls separating our rooms. Either the walls were very thin or Brooklyn could scream like a banshee. But hey, Abby was the one who didn't kick her to the curb on day one! Now, she follows her around like a puppy.

I put on a fake grin as I went through a bag and fished out 3 different cards. One was from my family, the second from my stepgrandparents, and the third from my stepaunt and uncle, Mike and Michelle. I said thank you as two twenties fell out of 2/3rds of the cards, while secretly my brain was going like _'YES! ANIME CONVENTION MONEY!'_ Last con, I had spent all of my savings ($200) for food, hotel fees, and otaku junk at Ikasucon so I was going to need all I could get between now and christmas. I dragged the last bag towards me from the center of the kitchen table. My moment of dread had come. For weeks now, I had been interested in a recording microphone from Best Buy. I located it in the nearby store in the music department, checked the prices and quality, and had even sent Dad two phone pictures of it so he would know what it looked like. Surely he would've gotten it but 99% of me was saying 'don't get your hopes up', but that small measley 1% of me was secretly hoping as I pulled out the tissue paper out of the bag to reveal... a nintendo 3DS and two nameless games to go with it. My smile faltered._ 'I knew it...I just knew he would cheap out...'_ I thought as I said thanks and eventually took my leave upstairs, dragging my crap with me.

As I closed the white door of my safe haven, my facade dissapeared as I sat my small birthday stash down on my purple beanbag chair and curled up on my bottom pink wired bunkbed next to my laptop. It's not that I didn't want a 3Ds. it was second on my birthday list. It's just that I really wanted that microphone. I had only upgraded to a 3DS because a bunch of new games were coming out on it and I wanted to be prepared. I didn't have a 'must-get-this-item-or-I'll-die' present this year, other than the anime convention and microphone, but that was already paid for and he still refused to get off of his lazy ass to go get it, despite all of my efforts._ 'Oh well. I already had a bunch of other fun crap to do.'_ I sighed as rolled onto my back and stared up at the top bunk with my dark brown eyes. I had two new DS games my mom got me last week in currency of her spending too much on a pair of jeans for Abby (equivalent exchange, no?), my new World of Warcraft account my friend Michelle helped me install, numerous amounts of fanfiction, both to read and write, and I had a bajillion manga books to read, thanks to the curtisy of my friend Megan, and my birthday gifts from my mom after we went to a little small town bookstore that was about to go out of business. I opened up my laptop, typed in my password, and began to drown myself fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric and Ling Yao were currently gathering the missing pieces of the Xerxes ruins with the homunculus, Envy, inside Gluttony's "stomach".<p>

**"I've gathered all the ones from here."** Envy replied after setting down the last pieces of Xerxes.

"This is all from the Xerxes ruins?" Ling asked.

"Yeah. It's from a mural that was from the temple ruins." Ed said before he grew silent, mulling over the info streaming into his head.

"Hey hey, what are you becoming silent for?" Ling asked.

"Well, the entire image on this wall...it's an array for human transmutation." Ed stated, his chin resting on his folded hands as he appeared in deep thought.

"Huh?"

"Futhermore, the purpose in making this array is to give birth to an 'ordinary human'." Ed continued, staring up at the ruins with painted suns on them.

"Ordinary?" Ling asked curiously.

"...And then it came to me. What if you remake a living human with human transmutation?" Ed said as Envy thought in silence. "It's impossible to perform human transmutation on a dead person. If you transmute something that doesn't exist, even if you pay a price, in the end it isn't allowed to take the correct shape of a person. But if it's a human that's alive, what if I were to transmute myself?"

"You remake something that's already there? Right. It's like if you transmute water into water, or iron into iron." Ling said, his brain beginning to click together.

"And this is a 'human transmutation'. There's a high possiblility that the doors will open. If you say Gluttony is the fake doors, then maybe if we pass through the real doors, we can come out?" Ed said before lifting his torch and looking back at Ling and Envy. "I'll open the doors. Then you two will jump in."

**"What happens if you mess up?"** Envy asked.

"A rebound." Ed said gravely. "A failed human transmutation will rebound everything on the user, which in this case is...me." Ling's brow furrowed before he turned towards the state alchemist.

"I'm an ameteur when it comes to alchemy, so I'll leave everything to you." Ling said before stepping back.

**"Here. Use this."** Envy said before sticking out his tongue that looked like a bunch of mangled bodies before revealing a small red stone at the back of his "tongue". **"It's what you wanted, right? They say that to pass through the doors, you need a passage fee. Let's hurry up and return to the former world."** Ed stared solomnly at the crying souls attached to Envy's body as they eerily cried out 'Mama...' and 'It hurts...'

"These are the people of Xerxes, aren't they?" Ed said looking at Envy with pity.

**"Yes. Why are you hesistating now? These souls have nothing to return to that is even remotely human. They are only good for energy. They can't become anything else."** sneered Envy. Ed seemed reluctant but began drawing the transmutation circle that they now stood on.

"Ling, if something were to happen to me, could you tell everyone outside what these guys are planning on doing something horrible to this country?" Ed asked.

"Eh?~~~But Ametris isn't my country. Like I care what happens in the future~~." Ling said comically.

"Why you-!" Ed began before Ling cut him off.

"Besides, this country is where people who are waiting and are important to you are, right? No matter what it takes, you have to get them out of here and tell 'em yourself." Ling finished as Ed looked at him in awe, giving him a short nod before glancing back at the wailing people of Xerxes.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to use you." Ed apologized sadly, looking at the tormented souls. "Here we go!" And with that, he clapped his hands together and activated the blue flashing circle.

* * *

><p>Dad pulled into my mom's wet and rainy driveway as Abby and I gather our crap from the back. I covered 'my baby' (laptop) with my navy blue Adidas jacket to protect it from the rain and shoved my iPod into my purse.<p>

"See you next Friday, pumpkins." Dad said leaning back from the driver's seat, placing a kiss on both our heads as we hugged him the best way you could from the back seat. "Make sure to call me if you need _anything_, okay?"

"We will Dad." we both replied in unison.

"And you're sure you two will be okay staying home alone until Tuesday? 'Cause you two could always just stay at my house." he asked in concern.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry! We have done this before. Besides, we've been doing it for the past couple of days since Wednsday." I replied, mentally rolling my eyes. He seemed to have no problems leaving us with Brooklyn when he and Melissa left doing god-knows-what going god-knows-where but was worried about how two well-behaved teens could survive in house for two days. What was the exception now?

"And your neighbor, Jenny, will be there to help you guys, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"We can handle it, Dad. Besides, I'm almost 18; that practically makes me an adult." I replied with an older sense of confidence. Being older did have its advantages.

"Well alright... See you two on Friday!" he reluctantly agreed.

"Bye Dad!" we both waved as we slammed his maroon Grand Expedition's doors shut and walked over to our front door, feeling for the spare key to let us in as the sounds of Dad driving off echoed down our street. Abby opened up the door to a dark house and disabled the alarm as I dropped off my crap on the green lounge chairs in the library. Usually Mom was the one to come pick us up and make me drive back home, but she had to unexpectedly run off to Illinois to be there for my grandpa. He was recently sent to the hospital for an inflamed gall bladder and had to get surgery to get it removed, so my mom ended up staying even longer because of delayed surgeries; something about not using the right combination of antisthetic and pain medication for the surgery or something. But gratefully, he had pulled through the operations and was now eating solid foods. She had to stay longer because no one else in her family could be there for him, so we were stuck in an empty house for a couple more days.

"Grace! Where are you, sweetie?" Abby called out into the house. Well, almost empty. We did have a cat. A large old grey tabby cat ran down the stairs as we flicked on the light switches, meowing and caterwalling for attention. She is very social for an independant, solitary creature. I scratched her on the head and made my way toward the TV remote as Abby scooped her up and held her. I scanned our DVR selection, deleting any unnecessary recordings as I scrolled down the list of shows that recorded during the weekend we were with our dad. _'YES! All of my animes recorded yesterday!'_ I thought happily as I played the newest episode of Naruto Shippuden and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood in the backround as we began to pack our lunches for school. I oggled how hot Ed looked as he punched Father with his new non-automailed arm. Even Abby, who I had by some miracle, hooked onto the show, thought he looked hot.

"And I get to meet his voice actor!" I squeed as my sister laughed at how 'adorkable' I was being.

"You're absolutely giddy, aren't you?" she laughed, one of her eyebrows rising.

"Yes. Yes I am!" I grinned, also pointing out Greed/Ling. "I get to meet him, too!" Greed was my favorite homunculus in both series, next to Envy, and Ling was one of my favorite new characters. He had such an unusual appetite. He could've given Gluttony a run for his money, minus the whole 'eating people' thing. I cried when Greed's death scene scrolled on screen. We both had already saw the last episodes online last week because we couldn't wait for Adult Swim to catch up every Sunday, but watching it on TV seemed to make it more final.

As we both crammed our lunches into the refridgerator, I gathered up my crap and hauled it upstairs. I felt in a FMA mood so maybe I would read some of the FMA manga I checked out from the library or pull up some FullMetal Alchemist fics on my computer. I've read some of the series like 3 times even though we only had volumes 1-14 and 18-23, but I basically got the gist of it from watching all of Brotherhood. I flicked on my light switch, setting my blue suitcase next to my keyboard and dropping my purse next to the side of my bed under my creme white desk. I flopped onto my queen-sized bed and pulled a FMA manga out of my purse and began reading, occasionally tucking a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Before long, I started to noticed a faint blue light emitting from cracks of my closet door out of the corner of my eye. _'Strange...'_ I thought, putting my book down on my bed as I walked over on the other side of my bed, my hand hovering over the doorknob. This is the part in most horror flicks where an audience member screams "DON'T GO IN THERE!" at the stupid heroine, but she goes in there anyways and gets eaten by a monster. Gratefully, this isn't a horror fanfic. I quickly opened up the door, only to find a boy lying unconscious on the carpet floor, donning a familiar long blonde braid and red coat. I screamed.


	2. No Freakin' Way!

**Thank you for all the lovely comments! I nearly cried tears of joy from all the reviews, favorite story subscriptions, and alerts I have been getting since I published this sucker, I was so surprised! I decided writing this story on a whim and now I'm getting like 3 reviews within a couple days, and now have extreme motive to continue it because of all you lovely young people. so make sure to R and R while u are R and R-ing (aka read and review while you are resting and relaxing). :) ^w^ ****btw, things ****I should explain: in the manga part I brought him over from (Chapter 53, for those who are curious), he wasn't wearing his usual outfit so I lied and said he had his red coat and braid. i mean, how else is my OC supposed to recognize him? let's just say his red coat appeared next to him or something. and with that, let's start this shin-dig with chapter 2!**

**Warning: some of the first aid given in this fic is not accurate! Moving an unconscious body without knowing the full extent of person's injures can be dangerous or even life threatening to both you and the person (learned this the hard way by dealing with a person with seizures). Do NOT try this at home, kiddies!~**

**Chapter 2 No Freakin' Way!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA, BROTHERHOOD, NOR DO I CLAIM TO! IF I DID, MAES HUGHES WOULD'VE LIVED! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!)**

I gawked at comatose male on my closet floor. He wore a long loose-sleeved black shirt with white lining and black trousers. His head was wrapped in bandages and his left arm appeared to be in something that looked like a splint. Most of him was covered head-to-toe in blood as he lay sprawled out on the carpet floor. One reaccuring thought kept popping up in my head...well actually three: one was that the blood stains on the carpet were never going to come out without a fight... call me an OCD freak. Two, the guy looked kinda like Edward Elric; actually, scratch that, A LOT like Edward Elric. The third was HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN MY HOUSE? !

_'Come on, Allison. Pull yourself together! You've just been obsessing over FullMetal Alchemist too much. The fandom's gone to your head!'_ I thought trying to snap myself out of my crazed state. Anime characters weren't real, end of story.

"Hey, are you okay?" my sister asked from the other room. My first thought was _**'YES!** Everything's normal here. Just found some random cosplayer who broke into our house and is conked out on the carpet floor in a bloody mess! **Totally** normal for me. I'm just freakin' **PEACHY!**'_

You'd think after finding a bloody cosplayer in my closet would make a girl drop everything and sick the Po-Po on his ass. But for whatever insane reason, I decided not to turn him in...yet. I wanted to hear his side of the story but I had set my cellphone on speed dial just in case...that is, if he ever woke up. I guess most people would think I'm coo-coo for cocoa puffs, but at that moment, I was more worried on how he got those injuries.

"Uhhh yeah, it's nothing. I just saw a spider...but it's dead now...I think..." I lied lamely while looking down curiously down at 'Edward', checking if he was still or ever alive. She would believe that. She _had_ to believe that. I'm terrified of those eight-legged hairy bastards!

* * *

><p>(Abby's POV)<p>

(texting on Facebook)

**Abby: Then she was all-**

"!" screeched my sister. I was chatting with my friend Emily on Facebook when I heard my sister scream in the other room. Now you have to understand, I had Linkin Park's One Step Closer on full blast, so to hear her scream over their screamo portion of the song was a pretty big deal.

**Abby: Hold on. My sister is being weird. brb**

_Emily: 'Kay._

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, taking out one of my earbuds and shuffling on my bed in case I had to come into her room.

"Uhhh yeah, it's nothing. I just saw a spider...but it's dead now...I think..." she replied from the other room. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to listen to my Linkin Park on my iPod at full blast. _'Freak...'_

**Abby: 'Kay, I'm back. My sister was freaking out about a spider or something.**

* * *

><p>(Allison's POV)<p>

I crouched down and placed two fingers on the base of his neck, checking for a pulse. '_The last thing I need is to comitted of another felony...again...'_ I thought, sighing with relief and doing a mental fist pump when I felt the weak soft pumping of life. _'YES! He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!__...I should probably get the guy some first aid first...'_ I thought after checking the full extent of his injuries before I managed to drag the unconscious boy onto my bed. Wow that was weird to say...

I supported his head and back with my blue comforter before I pulled my long brown hair and side bangs back into a low ponytail and got to work. First, I went to the bathroom across the hall to grab a wet washcloth, a first aid kit, and a basin. Then, I started to unwrap some of his old bandages, revealing a small gash above his left eyebrow before neatly rewrapping it back around his head with new bindings and moving onto his arm and chest. It seemed that whatever blood was on him wasn't his, considering there were no wounds that I could see physically except for the bandages and splint. I gently pulled off his red coat, trying not to move the splint as I took it into the bathroom and ran it under the faucet, soaking it completely in water while I ransacked the cluttered medicine cabinet for stain devil killers before grabbing two bottles that said Ketchup and Wine stain remover and applying it to the dark red patches. Though the bottles weren't fufilling their description, it usually worked on blood stains. Besides, it was all I could make due with. It's not like Walmart had blood stain removers. They _should've_ had blood stain removers, considering all crap us females go through during periods and all the mass production they dish out. Trust me, ever since I turned 13, I am a freakin' _master_ at getting rid of blood stains.

As I resoaked the washcloth in the bowl of water, my eyes began to shift excitedly at the details of the boy's costume. This cosplayer may have psychotically broken into my house but at least he won points for accuracy. Hell, he even had the gloves right. Right as I thought it, I unconsciously reached out and pulled off one of his gloves before abruptly reeling back in horror. Right where his right glove had been, an automail hand had taken its place. I rapidly rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a full-out automail arm. I pulled a little at the shoulder, but it didn't come off. I quickly shifted towards his left foot and rolled up his pant leg to also unveil a shiny metal leg. I pulled. It didn't budge; they were both the real thing.

My mind went blank as my eyes began to shift rapidly between the two pieces of automail. _'This just isn't possible...'_ I kept thinking to myself, slowly realizing that I wasn't the only one who was staring. Two beautiful orbs of gold that seemed to make my heart stop stared at me curiously._ They are just like his..._

"Who the hell are you! ?" he shouted as he moved spastically away, the frightening pitch of his voice startling me enough to roll of the bed and fall flat on my ass.

"Oww..." I groaned as I rolled over onto my side and tried to get back up again from all fours.

"Where the hell am I? And where's Ling and Envy?" he asked frantically as I gaped at him. His voice sounded _just_ like Vic Mignogna's. It was enough to get any girls' heart to flip as I shook my head to try and snap myself back to reality. It couldn't have been him... could it? He could've just been a die-hard cosplayer...with a really good Vic impression...and two authentic automail limbs, right? RIGHT? ! As I thought this, I forgot I was actually supposed to respond to his question.

"I _said _who are you and where the hell am I!" he said as he grew more irritated as I remained silent. "Answer me, damnit!" Before I knew it, he pushed me against the wall as he morphed his automail limb into a dagger that he pointed threatenly at my throat.

_'Oh my god, he just made his arm turn into a dagger and has me up against wall with a knife at my throat...is it wrong to be totally aroased by this?'_

**_'Oh yeahhh, that's the part you need to focus on, you idiot!' _**my inner self spat sarcastically.

_'WTF! ? I thought I got rid of you during therapy!'_ my mind cried out.

**_'Can't lose what sanity ya already didn't have. More importantly, how the hell does he do that to his arm? Did he already have it planted in there or something?" _**my inner self thought furiously in denial as he stared at me curiously, my head begining to rage war on my senses. **_'Answer him, you idiot! Speak WORDS!'_** my inner self cried out as I tried to form a legit sentence. But my mind just kept hyperly thinking "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" like it was on crack at a square dance.

"¡Ah mi dios! Mierda esto no es posible... ¡No puede ser él!"(1) I mumbled in Spanish as he gave me one of those 'wtf' looks like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "What?" he said dumbfoundedly, staring at me like I was speaking gibberish, which in this case, I guess I was, considering he didn't know Spanish. I mentally face-palmed myself. _**'NOT THOSE WORDS, DUMBASS! Speak ENGRISH**_**!'** It shouted, oddly in a japanese accent. After my brain began to function correctly, I managed to say my name correctly.

"M-my n-name is...Al-Allison Clark..." I stuttered choked out, terrified of the dagger below my neck and finally finding the ability to speak. "Umm could you kindly please take your dagger off of my throat, please? It's rude having sharp objects close enough to saw a person's neck off...Mr. ...uhhhh..."

He stared at me suspiciously before he hesitantly pulled away his automail from my neck.

"Elric. Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." he grinned proudly as I gawked at him with eyes the size of tennis balls, feeling like I was going to faint. I tottered a bit on my feet before Edward Elric caught me. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"No-! N-n-no! It's not freakin' possible! You can't be here! How can YOU be HERE!" I said as my body began to shake as it coursed with adrenaline.

"What! What do you mean 'I can't be here?' Of course I'm here! I'm standing right here, aren't I?" he said with a questionable look on his face.

"I must be dreaming... that's the only way to explain it... Either that or my sister was right about anime going to my head and making me crazy." I said in daze as I placed my hand on my head and sat down on the bed as I tried to calm down and process this.

"What the hell are you talking about and what's anime?" Ed said as he became even more confused.

"Oh god...umm how do I explain this?" I said as I rubbed my temples and slowly act out. "You... are not exactly supposed to...exist."

"What do you mean, I'm not exactly supposed to exist?" he stared at me questioningly.

"Well, you're sort of...a fictional cartoon character." I tried to say as gently as possible.

"0.o ..._What_." he stated dumbly.

"Well...you see...Alright, lettme break it down for you: Manga is a japanese graphic novel that you can read backwards. Anime is japanese animation that usually based on the manga, only with pictures we can watch on a box we like to call televison. It's kinda like a radio with moving pictures. You follow me so far?" I asked as he slowly nodded his head. "...Anyways, a while back in 2001, there was an author name Hiromu Arakawa who created a manga series, and later on two anime series called FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, which follows the adventures of the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse, ie you albeit with different plots."

"What! That's insane, not to mention impossible!" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you make of this, Mr. Alchemist?" I said as I shoved FullMetal Alchemist Volume 4 in his face. His eyes unsurely scanned over the pages before the widened.

"Th-That's me! And Al!" he stated in disbelief.

"Believe me now?" I said with my arms crossed as his eyes kept darting between the pages and me, with a stupified look on his face.

"Yeah but, how come there aren't any words?" he asked as he showed me the first page.

"What are you talking about? Of course they're words!" I said as I gave him a questionable look.

"Not what I can see. I can see pictures and air bubbles but no words are in them." he said as he pointed at the word bubble on the sheet.

"Okay, you need your eyes checked 'cause there are words on that page." I said as he glared at me.

"No there's not! YOU'RE the own who needs to get their eyes checked." he said as he growled at me in irritation before I took one last look at the page.

"Ohhhh now I think I get it. You can't read it because you're one of the main characters, thus avoiding the destruction of the plot... although I don't see how that helps now since you're at my house instead of inside of the book..." I said as I shrugged and threw my hands up in the air.

"By the way, where am I exactly?" Ed asked as I took the manga book from his hands.

"Ummm...Ridgefield, Iowa?" I replied as I grabbed my old pair of reading glasses. I didn't have to wear glasses all the time like some people but I found it easier to read when I used them.

"Iowa? Is that in Xing?" he inquired as I began reading volume 4.

"Uh... no (I wish...). It's in the US." I said looking up from the book.

"What's the US?" he asked as his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, I have so much to teach you, young grasshoppah..." I sighed in a mock tone as I set the book and glasses on my wooden desk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BUG! ?" Ed shouted as he angrily waved his arms.

"Oh crap... Sorry! Wrong words to say." I said apologetically as I facepalmed my stupid, albeit, slightly amused self as I saw him do a live short rant that made the tiny fangirl inside me jump with glee. "Ridgefield is a small town in Iowa, a state in the country we live in, the USA or United States of America. Back in 1776, a bunch of our forefathers decided to rebel against the injustice of our country to live on its own instead of under British rule. Then we had a big war and won, and 235 years later, we're free and have a bunch of technology advancements, like flying machines and tv and stuff!"

"Wait, 300 years later? What year exactly is it?" he said in disbelief.

"Well, if you were paying attention and did your math right, it's 2011." I replied.

"Nuh uh." he said with firm doubt in his voice as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Check this out." I said as I flicked on my television, revealing the nine o' clock news as he gaped in wonder.

"Whoa! What is this?" he asked excitedly, acting like child in a candy store.

"Remember the moving picture box I said was like a radio called television? Well this is it." I said as I watching him peer at it in glee before I clicked it off.

"Where'd they go?" he asked in disappointment.

"I just turned it off, you know, like you would with a light switch." I shrugged as I held up the remote. He gawked at it like it was God or something.

"So how did I get here?" he inquired after he had gotten over the 'moving picture box'.

"Well, you ummm...ended up unconscious inside my closet, so I uh...gave you some first aid and washed off some of the blood on you. I assume it's not yours?" I explained as I pointed towards the closet floor that was covered with faint red blood stains.

"Yeah it was Gluttony's- wait, you're the person who fixed me up?" he wondered as he pointed at me.

"...Umm...yeah..." I said. _'Who else was going to? Nurse Joy?'(2)_

"But...my arm was broken...and my ribs..." he said, feeling his chest and the splint bound to his arm, only to feel bindings around them.

"Both bone and muscle bruises but nothing serious. You're lucky; I can't fix broken bones." I said as I began to put away some of the first aid.

"But where's Ling and Envy?" he asked.

"You mean there's more of you people here? !" I shouted, my head darting and spinning around while looking under my bed and closet.

"I guess they made it through the Gate..." he said solemnly as his mind started to wander off.

"What do you mean, 'they made it through the Gate'? What were you doing when YOU got here?" I asked as Ed sat next to me on the bed.

"Well, Al, Ling, Me, and the Colonel bastard were fighting against the Homunculi, Gluttony and Envy, when Gluttony accidentally sucked me into his stomach. It was dark and filled with blood; the only light was from the Colonel's flames that Gluttony had swallowed earlier that burned on pieces of rubble inside of his stomach. I later found out that Ling had been swallowed and eventually Envy too. After that, we either fought or tried to find a way out but no dice. The place was endless and bottomless. Then I thought that we could escape by breaking down our forms through the gate with human transmutation and end up on the otherside but I guess it just landed me here instead..." he explained while I listened intently. It was like he was explaining the entire plot of Volume 13 of FMA.

"Oh...that explains the buckets of blood I had to wash off you you...Speaking of which, your coat is soaking in the sink." I said as I walked over towards the sink and began to wring out the coat and hang it on the shower bar. "Took forever to get those blood stains out but I think it will be good as new as soon as it dries."

"Thanks..." he said quietly with a thoughtful look in his eye as he thought back to the promise he and Ling made. _"This country is where people who are waiting and are important to you are, right? No matter what it takes, you have to get them out of here and tell 'em yourself."_

"Well, what matters now is that you're here." I shrugged, snapping him out of his daze "The point is...now what?" Before either of us could answer, a small gurgle emitted from the pit of his stomach.

"Guess that answers that question! Come on. Let's go get some grub!" I chuckled as I led him slowly downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"Your injures weren't serious but you need to take it easy! I need to get you something to help strengthen those bones." I said before I started to ransack the fridge for anything with calcium or protein in it. "Let's see...what do we have...? Shredded cheese? No. Eggs? Will burn horribly on the stove. Bacon? Will go well with my horribly burnt eggs...-I take it milk is out of the question?" I asked rhetorically.

"Ugh...I hate milk! It tastes like vomit." he said in disgust.

"I know. I hate milk too. It tastes so much like water, it's sickening! I literally throw up anytime I consume it, which is why-" I said as I pulled out a large tub of yoplait light and sat it on the counter. "-yogurt is such a nice substitute!" Ed glanced at me as I grabbed two small bowls and spoons from the cabinets and began pouring the yogurt into them. "Hope you don't mind vanilla flavored, it's just that, that's all we got...Here." I said as I handed him a bowl full of vanilla yogurt, his eyes curiously staring at the goop in his bowl. "Oh? Have you never had yogurt before?"

"No! Of course I've had it before!" he snapped at me.

"Well then dig in!" I smirked as I watched him gawk unsurely at his spoonful. "Come, try it! It's good, I promise." He hesitated a little before he stuck it in his mouth and swallowed.

"It's...good." he said in disbelief.

"See? What did I tell ya?" I grinned as he began to start shovelling it down like it was air. "Man, you're hungry! You act like you haven't eaten in days. What did you do, eat your own shoe?"

"Well actually..." he said as he lifted up his bare metal foot and wriggled his toes before I busted out laughing, thinking back at volume 13.

"Oh god! You DID eat your shoe!" I giggled as I pointed at his foot before Ed joined me in mad fits of laughter. After that, I began to talk to him a lot about the 21st century and all of our advancements. Soon, we were both done and stashed our bowls in the sink.

"It's been a long night..." I yawned before a thought occured to me: Where was he going to sleep? "I guess you'll need to crash here until you can find a way back to Amestris, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." he said, unsure on how he was ever going to get back. His alchemy seemed to work alright, since he had been able to trasmute his arm but what if this world had a different gate too, and if he used it, what if it didn't work again? Then who knows where he would end up next!

"Well, here's the guest bedroom." I said, presenting him with a small plain room with a blue bed and a couple of odds and ends stacked here and there on the floor. "The bathroom is down the hall and to your right. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall. And please don't try to make too much noise. My younger sister doesn't know you're here and she might freak out if she sees you."

"You have a sister?" he asked with interest.

"Yeah. Her name is Abby. She's about a couple years younger than me but she's about the same height as me. People say we look alike but I don't get the resemblance. She has highlights, freckles and hazel eyes and I just have dark brown hair and eyes." I expressed as Ed smiled.

"Kinda like me and Al." he grinned.

"Yeah except you're shorter than he is currently." I smirked as he amusingly flared up in anger. "Kidding! Kidding. You're slightly taller than Al."

"Hell yeah I'm taller than him!" he said proudly while I smiled at his pride.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight, Ed." I yawned as I strolled towards my room.

"Yeah, good night, Ally. Thanks for everything." he said as he waved at me as I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it, finally releasing my inner fangirl._ 'Oh my god! I have Edward Elric in my house! And he called me Ally! How cute is that! ? EEEEEEEEEEE!'_ I squealed silently as I jumped mirthfully into bed and snuggled my old stuffed teddy bear and crawled under the covers, grinning like a mad idiot. Today was officially the best birthday EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

(1) It's spanish for "Oh my god! This isn't possible... It can't be him!"

(2) A commonly seen nurse in Pokemon.


End file.
